Watching Me, Wanting Me
by Sesshybabes
Summary: Summary: NarKag pairing. Nar has been watching Kag through Kanna's mirror for a while now. When Inu runs off with Kik, Kag runs into the arms of her most hated enemy.
1. Prologue

**Watching Me, Wanting Me**

Summary: Nar/Kag pairing. Nar has been watching Kag through Kanna's mirror for a while now. When Inu runs off with Kik, Kag runs into the arms of her most hated enemy. Kag starts thinking of Nar in a new light as well... Rated R for language, gore, and adult situations.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

I ran away… Away from it all. From the pain, from the tears, but most of all from him. Inu-Yasha… Bitter tears ran down my face as I ran blindly into Inu-Yasha's forest, not looking back. It hurt knowing he loved her instead of me… But most of all it hurt that he'd betrayed her. She stumbled, but got up and kept running, letting the branches slid through her skin, making that crimson liquid flow down her arms and legs. But she didn't care. She didn't care anymore…

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me…_

She ran and ran, not stopping. Her legs begged her to stop and the throbbing pain was almost unbearable, but she didn't feel it. How could she feel the pain when she was already in so much pain? She'd caught him with her again. _With Kikyou… That jerk…_ she thought, tears streaming down her face. _After what he said to her last night… After he asked **her** to be his mate… Then he runs off to Kikyou. He's probably asking her the same thing. Stupid, two-timing…_ "Jerk!" she yelled hoarsely through her throbbing throat. That familiar burning sensation in her throat was caused by her tears. Her tears were caused by him… By Inu-Yasha… "I hate you!" she yells hoarsely to the skies. Why? Why does she keep coming back here if all it's going to do is cause her pain? Why is it she keeps coming back to **him** if he's going to keep hurting her? Then again, she just seemed to be a magnet for pain…

…_Still can't find what keeps me here…_

She tripped and fell, unable to get up so she lay there, sobbing. Just then, all the pain caught up to her and she sobbed harder. It was too much… She was in so much pain she didn't even sense the dark figure approaching her. Her mind was going fuzzy. The last thing she saw was a shadow over her and a pair of crimson eyes. _Why Inu-Yasha? Why did you betray me? _was her last thought as she fell unconscious from blood loss.

* * *

Lately, that miko, Kagome, the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou had plagued my thoughts. _So much alike, yet so different…The girl was much more fiery and wild…_ he thought. True, the girl greatly resembled the re-animated miko, but her spirit was her own. The girl had a lot more spirit and fiery passion than the dead miko had ever had. And he wanted it. He wanted that fiery, innocent girl. He wanted to have her and corrupt her. He grinned at the thought. That would be so _pleasurable_ to see this fiery miko beneath him, writhing, being slowly corrupted by him. He, Naraku, wanted this miko. 

I watched through Kanna's mirror as the miko stumbled blindly along into the forest. _All was going to plan…_

"That's enough Kanna…" he said, standing. The emotionless girl lowered her mirror and the image disappeared. I went into the forest and waited for her. Unconsciously to the miko, the Shikon shards around her neck were drawing her towards him as she ran, leading her straight to him, via a spell he'd cast on the latest shard they had acquired. It had all been carefully set up. He had a lower demon take the jewel and challenge Inu-Yasha for his shards. The demon was soon dust and they had the shard, as he expected. The miko had put the shard with the others, unknowing of the spell that would draw her to him… He didn't know the dreams would come with the spell, but they were an added bonus he did not mind. He smirked slightly when she stumbled into the clearing and fell down, weeping. He approached her as she fell unconscious from loss of blood. He quickly picked her up and took her inside his castle.

There, he laid her on a bed and watched her. He'd been watching her for the past few months. Ever since she'd disintegrated most of his body… He'd seen how powerful she was then. He wanted that power of hers. He wanted her to work for him. He wanted to _corrupt_ her entirely.

* * *

She was drowning, drowning in a sea of sorrow and nightmares. Ever since she'd seen him the first time with Kikyou she'd felt a part of her heart leave her. Like she was missing a piece of her soul… Now, she felt so empty inside, so hollow. Little was left there. She wondered if anything was. Her heart was now filled with the empty nothingness of sorrow and hatred. Sorrow and hatred that **he'd** put there. She hated the feeling. It pained her. And she was angry. Angry at him for putting it there in the first place. Where her love should have been for the hanyou, there was nothing but sadness and anger. But even more was reserved for Kikyou. Even now she wished death upon the re-animated priestess… 

…_When all this time I've been so hollow inside…_

She returned to reality from the realm of nightmares that haunted her at night. She took the completed jewel and gave it to Naraku for everyone to see and then she killed Kikyou right in front of Inu-Yasha's eyes. Then, she turned on Inu-Yasha and bound him to the tree. Then she went to Naraku, and… and… She shuddered, not wanting to think about it. She didn't know why she dreamed of Naraku like… **that**. But lately it was becoming more and more frequent. And she actually wanted to be with Naraku. She still remembered what he had said in her dreams to her. _You are not at all like Kikyou… You are far more powerful than she ever was…_She finally left her thoughts and knew where she was before she even opened her eyes. She could feel his eyes on her. She'd felt his eyes on her for a long time now… She heard a rustling of cloth as she heard him leave. But she knew. She knew he was still watching her. He was _always_ watching her…

…_I know you're still there…_

She still felt his eyes on her when she opened her eyes and looked about the room she was in. As she suspected, she was in Naraku's castle. _But how did I get here?_ she wondered to herself. She sat up and noticed she was clothed in a kimono not her own. She blushed as she thought about who might have changed her clothes but she shook her head. No way he would. He'd leave that job up to his servants. He wouldn't waste his time on her. She saw a mirror in the room and shuddered at how much she really did look like Kikyou now. Her eyes were cold and her hair was longer, yet wilder. Her face held that far-away porcelain look and she was paler. She scowled, ruining the look. She hated how much she looked like the undead priestess…

She turned and wished that feeling would go away. She wished he would stop watching her…

_…Watching me…_

She remembered the nightmare. Had he been behind it? She examined the room while she thought about it. She shuddered as she remembered his words from the nightmare. _You are nothing like Kikyou… You are much softer… Warmer… _She blushed when she remembered how he touched her in the dream and shivered nervously as she remembered how acted towards her in the nightmare. As if though he _wanted_ her…

…W_anting me…_

Her eyes darkened at the thought. _He probably thinks of me as some kind of replacement for Kikyou too_ she thought bitterly. Then, she remembered his voice in her nightmare. _You are not at all like Kikyou… You are far more powerful than she ever was… You are nothing like Kikyou… You are much softer… Warmer…_She shivered and curled up into a ball. She saw the shadow across the thin door. He was watching her again… Always watching her…

* * *

So, what do you think? As always no rough language or the favor shall be returned. No, I don't own Inu-Yasha or Evanescence. I only own Sesshomaru. **Grabs and hugs** Mine! R&R. Fay. 


	2. Chapter 1 – Forbidden Feelings…

**_Watching Me, Wanting Me_**

Summary: Nar/Kag pairing. Nar has been watching Kag through Kanna's mirror for a while now. When Inu runs off with Kik, Kag runs into the arms of her most hated enemy.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Forbidden Feelings…**

His voice, so sudden and soft – like a cat purring –, startled me, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked to the source at the door. The door was open and in the entrance to the room, there he was. The shadows hid his face from view except for his crimson eyes. He no longer wore that ridiculous baboon suit, but the fine garments of a noble. His long, wavy black hair cascaded behind him, a few strands falling over his shoulders. Overall, the look was very sinister and I shivered in fright, despite my act of trying to seem defiant and unafraid.

"_Kagome…"_ he purred, her name coming from his lips sounded like a curse.

I shivered again and for a few moments all we did was stare at each other, his crimson eyes boring into my blue ones. Then, slowly he took a few steps towards me, the movement graceful and wicked at the same time. I stood as he came closer and took a few steps back. His eyes searched my face, as if looking for something. Finally, a wicked grin settled over his face. Just then, a servant came to the door. The servant's face was expressionless, their eyes dull. I looked at what they were carrying. Food. My stomach chose to growl at this precise moment and I blushed, refusing to meet his gaze. His lips curled up into a sneer as he waved to the servant who set the food down on the table in the middle of the room.

I watched warily as he moved to one side of the table and sat, his eyes never leaving mine.

"_Come… You must be hungry…"_ he said in that same tone, making me shiver again.

Stubbornly, defiantly I stood there, glaring at him.

"What do you want from me? Why have you brought me here?" I demanded, my eyes blazing.

A soft sigh emitted from those sinister lips as he closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, he was right next to her. I whirled about, frightened, and took a step back. With gentleness I did not know he possessed, he grabbed my arm firmly. I gasped. His touch was icy cold and I shivered again. I stared into his eyes, mine wide with fright. He slowly sat down at the table, pulling me down next to him.

…_I can feel you pull me down…_

I scooted away a little, frightened by his nearness and he released my arm and I recoiled it as if I had been burned. My entire body felt cold now and I shivered again.

"_Eat…"_ he commanded, still watching her.

My eyes locked with his as I slowly picked up my chopsticks and warily started eating the food set before. To my surprise, I found it good. As I took a few more bites, he stood and made his way gracefully over to his side of the table and settled himself across from her, his eyes never leaving hers once. He didn't even blink. I shivered under his gaze again as I dropped eye contact from him and watched my food as I slowly ate the contents of the plate before me. He hadn't even touched his food, instead staring at her as she ate. To say the least, it disturbed her. I tried not to let my fear and uneasiness show, but after awhile his stare become almost unbearable.

…_fearing you…_

He still hadn't answered my question. My patience began to wear thin and my temper rose to the surface.

Slamming my chopsticks down on the table, my blazing eyes met his from across the table.

"Why have you brought me here?" I demanded, my tone angry.

He didn't answer, just sat there, staring at her. It really unnerved her, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. He showed no signs of ever having heard me except for the slight flicker of something in his eyes. Was it anger? Amusement?

"Why have you brought me here?" I demanded again, trying not to let any of my fear seep into my voice. Did he know the affect his stare had on her?

He must have for just then he smiled at her, a cruel smile. He stood slowly and I with him, some of my nervousness evident on my face as I tried to stand there, angry and defiant.

Then, just as before, he was suddenly next to her, behind her. He wrapped an arm around her midsection and drew her to him, pressing her body up against his. I shivered again, my breath coming in short gasps. My eyes were wide with fear and my scream caught in my throat.

"_Do you not know…?"_ he purred, his breath caressing the side of her face, his lips close to her ear.

_Oh gods…_ I thought. I had a good hunch why, but I prayed to god that I was wrong.

I barely shook my head and I heard him chuckle softly in my ears. I shivered again.

"_Surely you could not have forgotten your dreams by now…"_ his voice taunted her.

I inhaled sharply. So he was sending her those dreams!

He chuckled again from behind her and she felt rage build up inside her and was about to make an angry retort when he spoke again.

"_I had not planned on them, but they were an added bonus…"_ he said, amused.

I stared straight ahead in confusion. If he had not sent them, then who? Added bonus? What did he mean?

Summoning up all the courage I could now, I said, "What do you mean, Naraku?" I said his name like it was poison.

He merely released her and walked towards the door, ignoring her.

"_I will send a servant to clean up and give you a warmer kimono… You seem cold…"_ he said, halfway through the door.

"I'm not cold…" I replied with a shiver as he smirked and walked out the door.

"What do you mean, Naraku?" I yelled after him.

I saw his hand, still on the doorframe stop and I heard him pause in his step, as if contemplating whether to answer her or not. I held my breath.

"_You will see…"_ his voice said as he continued on his way down the hallway.

I heard his feet padding against the floor as it grew farther and farther away. I shivered and blushed as I remember the way his body had been pressed up against hers mere moments ago. She could still feel his arm around her midsection, his voice in her ear, his breath on her face… I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt his eyes on me once more, shaking the thoughts from my head. I should not be having these kind of thoughts about my enemy! Especially Naraku of all people! It was Inu-Yasha she loved, right?

_But he doesn't love you…_ a small voice in her head taunted her.

She chose to ignore the voice and sat down, shaking and crying softly to herself. She hugged her knees to herself, her chin resting on top of them. It was extremely uncomfortable in the kimono she wore, but she didn't care. Nor did she care he was watching her. Always watching her…

She shouldn't be having these feelings. He'd stirred something within her, the way he touched her… But she did. Why? She didn't love Naraku, right?

…_loving you…_

Her eyes hardened and wiped her tears away. She wouldn't give in to him. She wouldn't play his little game. She wouldn't let him get to her this way. She would escape and…

_And then what?…_ the voice taunted her again.

She shook her head. She'd think about that then. She'd cross that bridge when she got there. Right now, she just had to focus on escaping. It would be easy enough. There were only a few lifeless servants here that she knew of. She knew Kagura and Kanna would be around, but she could avoid them easily enough. But Naraku… She shivered. He was watching her, always watching her. He'd know it instantly if she tried to escape. He would see her… But she had to try. She couldn't just give in to him. She had to try…

…_I won't let you pull me down…_

She stood and looked around her room, her eyes finally falling upon the door. She bit her lip. Dare she? Just then, something on the shoulder of her kimono caught her wandering eyes and she picked it up, examining it more closely. It was a hair… Not her own, she was sure. Her blood froze in her veins. It was long and oily and it felt dirty in her hands. Yet, it was beautiful, innocent looking.

_Just like the man it came from…_ she thought dryly.

She dropped it like it had burned her and watched as it floated to the floor. Knowing he was watching, she stamped on the strand angrily, kicking it away from her. She knew it seemed a foolish, childish action, but it made her feel better. It made her feel better that she knew he was watching and knew exactly what she thought of him now. She glared around her boldly, defiantly.

_Let him watch…_ she thought, feeling a small amount of triumph at her little display before she turned and walked boldly to the door.

She opened the door and gasped in shock at the sight that met her eyes.

* * *

Horrible cliffy, I know. He he. Don't you just hate those? So, what do you think? As always no rough language or the favor shall be returned. No, I don't own Inu-Yasha or Evanescence. I only own Sesshomaru. **Grabs and hugs** Mine! R&R. Fay. 


	3. Chapter 2 – Forbidden Thoughts

**Watching Me, Wanting Me**

Summary: Nar/Kag pairing. Nar has been watching Kag through Kanna's mirror for a while now. When Inu runs off with Kik, Kag runs into the arms of her most hated enemy.

Author's Note: I am _so_ sorry for the long update. I meant to have it out sometime in June 2005, but then I had a death in the family and I've only now finally been able to pick up all my stories where they left off. I had meant to get this story finished by September 2005, but then a lot of bad/weird things happened to me all at once and I was unable to. I then got very sick in Spring 2006. Sorry. Anyways, here's the long awaited second chapter!

* * *

**_  
Chapter 2 – Forbidden Thoughts…_**

Naraku stood there, his dark presence filling the entire doorway completely. His red eyes glared down at her angrily, seeming to glow in the darkness that suddenly surrounded them. Kagome stood there, gaping at him like a fish, stupefied.

After a few moments, Kagome snapped out of her shock, and she stumbled backwards, falling hard on her butt.

"N-N-N-Naraku!" Kagome stuttered, frantically trying to put as much distance between her and the angry half-demon standing in the doorway.

Naraku's eyes narrowed fractionally, but enough to send her into a panic as terror overcame her. Kagome turned around and scrambled to get away. She had barely stood up completely when he was there, his long-fingered hand wrapping itself around her throat. He held her up, his fingers threatening to crush her fragile neck, his deadly talons digging into the soft, tender flesh. She struggled uselessly, clawing at him, her fear overcoming her good sense. He ignored her pathetic struggling as he walked over to the bed and abruptly dropped her on it. She sat up immediately, furious, and glared at him, rubbing her neck where his fingers had been. A little blood came away from where his talons had dug into her, but nothing too serious. There would soon be bruises there, she was sure. He had not been gentle.

"Don't go wandering around the castle alone," he said, his voice as cold and merciless as his eyes.

"Call for myself or a servant, but do not wander alone."

His lips twisted into a wry, evil grin. A warning.

"It isn't safe."

She shuddered at his tone.

"Why do you care, Naraku?" she asked defiantly, even though she shook with fear.

Naraku took a few steps away from her before stopping. He turned, looking back over his shoulder, his eyes cold and his lips had a cruel edge to them.

"Because you aren't worth anything to me dead."

With that said, he turned and paused in the doorway.

"A servant will be by shortly with food and clothes. I suggest you take advantage of it now because you never know when you're next meal will be…"

He slid the door shut behind him, and Kagome shuddered at his lasts words, knowing he was right. She pushed aside her pride; it would only get her killed here. She had no control over the situation.

Kagome looked around and saw a mirror on the opposite wall. Curious, she went up to it and gasped at her appearance. The area around her eyes was now slightly red, inflamed and irritated from her tears. Her hair was now unkempt and tangled. But what drew her attention was the five bruises slowly appearing around her throat and the five pinpricks marring her pale skin.

What was truly more dangerous? The castle he had warned her about, or him?

* * *

**Naraku**

Naraku stood in the next room, seething and pacing. How many times did he have to tell that stupid girl to _stay in her room_! His castle was no place for a mortal girl. Especially one like her.

The innocent miko.

He could not watch out for her all the time. He had villages to annihilate, people to destroy, etc.

Why couldn't she understand and follow his simple instructions?

He didn't need her dead, not yet. That would ruin his grand plan for Inu-Yasha's demise.

He looked through his one-way mirror on the wall. On her side, it was just a simple, plain, ordinary old mirror. On his side, however, it was no ordinary looking glass. No, on his side it showed not his reflection, but hers. It was transparent, giving him a view into her thoughts.

He smirked as he saw her finger the marks on her neck.

He had to put her in her place: beneath him.

_In more than one way…_ a voice whispered in his mind, but he ignored it.

What intrigued him so much about this girl, this Kagome? Was it because of her connection to Kikyou, the love of that wretched Onigumo, or was it something else?

Whatever it was, he would not allow it to interfere with his plans for her.

…_Hunting you, I can smell you – alive…_

"Naraku…" he heard her sigh as she slowly began to brush her hair with one of the brushes on the vanity beneath the mirror.

Naraku raised an eyebrow as she sighed his name, intrigued and amused.

Perhaps his plan would be easier to achieve than he thought…

His eyes lingered over the marks he'd made on her pale neck. He could easily destroy her if he had to. He'd seen that she had some trouble controlling her miko powers. Yet, he found himself reluctant to destroy her.

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

She was a tool, nothing more. A tool to be used for his dark purposes.

Nothing more.

_Who are you trying to fool? _that annoying voice scolded.

…

* * *

**Kagome**

_Your heart pounding in my head…_

Kagome's heart continued to pound as she tried desperately to relax and calm down after her nerve-wracking encounter with a certain evil hanyou, brushing her hair to ease the tension from her lethargic body.

What could he possibly want? Why her? Why not Kikyou?

She had so many questions, questions there were no answers to.

She closed her eyes, thinking about how her life had been turned upside down in such a short amount of time by one man, her enemy, the sensual man from her dark dreams…

"Naraku…" she sighed, as if merely whispering his name could release her thoughts from his seductive grip.

His arm around her, pressing there bodies together… 

She blushed scarlet at her thoughts and lightly smacked herself on the forehead for thinking such wicked thoughts. Such tempting thoughts. Forbidden thoughts...

He was the enemy! It was a trap!

He tried to kill her!

She wasn't stupid; she knew how he worked.

He was only after the jewel shards, and he probably planned on using her as bait for Inu-Yasha.

_Inu-Yasha…_

Kagome felt the instant ache in her thought, the depression settling itself back over her like an invisible net.

A spider's web…

_I won't let him use me! I won't let him use me to kill Inu-Yasha! To kill my love!_

_Ah… But… _a cruel, wicked voice taunted softly in her mind.

_But he isn't _your _love anymore… Remember? Your _love _prefers the company of a corpse over you…_

Her heart clenched painfully at the memory, the unbearable memory. She felt so alone…

Betrayed…

_Besides, aren't we being a bit presumptuous – assuming that he would come after you. Really… Can you even _assume _that he'd come to save you? After all, he betrayed you. He got what he truly wanted. Kikyou can find the rest of the jewel shards for him. You're just in the way. Maybe this new development will prove to be… _beneficial_…to him. Because, you mean _nothing _to him. Just a means to an end. It seems that's all you're good for. A Kikyou replacement and a tool, both expendable. Naraku too. Face it. Nobody can ever love someone like you…_

Angry, frustrated tears made their way silently down her face at the thought of _his _betrayal, trying not to let the heartbreak get to her.

_Inu-Yasha…_

_...Watching me, Wanting me…_

She would not cry another tear for Inu-Yasha. She wouldn't, couldn't forgive him. Ever. Not this time. She would never cry for him again, she vowed.

Especially in front of her enemy.

Naraku.

_You are nothing like Kikyou…_

Blinking back tears, she stared determinedly into the mirror, studying her face.

The face of a curious, weary girl.

_You are must softer…_

Maybe…

_Warmer…_

Maybe Naraku… Could be different?

Could he see her for who she truly was? Could he…

Care for her?

* * *

So, Kagome wonders if Naraku can be different. Can he? Well, you'll just have to wait and see :D As always no rough language or the favor shall be returned. No, I don't own Inu-Yasha or Evanescence. I only own Sesshomaru. **Grabs and hugs** Mine! R&R. Fay. 


	4. Update

Sorry to disappoint, but this is just one of those dreaded Author's Notes. I'm truly sorry about how long I let these stories go, but that's just the way life works sometimes. For more information on the updates of these stories, go check out the note of my page. Also, polls are going to go up so you can vote on what stories I should continue or not. I took down some of my old stories that I didn't want to work anymore on and left only the ones I felt had potential. I will take these votes into consideration when I choose which stories I may or may not continue in the future. Also, any I do choose to continue will go through some rewriting first.

Again, thank you for your time.

Sesshybabes (was Fay).


End file.
